Shadow Warrior/Songfic
Once upon a time A few mistakes ago '' I scanned the clearing, making sure no one was there. "Come on, Moth Flight," meowed a voice. Wind Runner! I thought. "I smell Tall Shadow!" She continued. I gasped. ''I was in your sights You got me alone I ran into the bushes, maybe that would disguise my scent. Hopefully. The two came around the corner, leading to the clearing. "It goes this way," meowed Wind Runner. They were almost to the bush. You found me You found me She couldn`t find me! She was close to the bush, very close. Then, she turned. "Looks like she`s not here," she mewed. Moth Flight turned around. I got out of the bushes, being very careful so they wouldn`t rustle. You found me I guess you didn`t care But, it was to late, Wind Runner turned around and saw me. "I don`t want trouble," I meowed. "Then don`t trespass here," mewed Wind Runner. I guess I liked that And when I fell hard Tall Shadow could not reach the ground. "Help! Help!" She cried. Maybe they think I`m a bad leader. She thought worriedly. You took a step back Without me, Without me, Without me "Tall Shadow?" Asked Raven Pelt. "Yes?" I meowed. "I see a bird," he whispered, lashing his tail. I crouched down. This was the hunters crouch. I padded to it slowly. "What?" Said a voice behind the trees. Thunder was stalking the same bird. And he`s long gone When he`s next to me "This is ours," I mewed. Thunder was alone. We had outnumbered him! "No, it isn`t," he mewed. I tilted my head. "Raven Pelt saw it first," I mewed. Thunder nodded. "He has great eyesight," he mewed, glancing at the young tom. I saw a flash of Juniper Branch`s pelt. "Tall Shadow!" She mewed, padding through the bushes. She had convinced some cats to come. I brushed pelts with hers. And I realize the blame is on me Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in Tall Shadow was preparing for the big battle. "Tall Shadow!" It was Torn Face. I useathed my claws. So shame on me now Flew me to places I`ve never been "Get ready," I hissed. "I`m more then ready," he replied. I leaped on him. He yowled in pain, witch only brought more RiverClan cats. So you put me down Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I`ve never been Now I`m lying on the cold hard ground Oh Oh Trouble, Trouble, Trouble Oh Oh Trouble, Trouble Trouble No apologies, He`ll never see you cry Pretends he doesn`t know, that he`s the reason why You`re drowning, you`re drowning, you're drowning Now I heard you moved on From whispers on the street A new notch in your belt Is all I`ll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see He was long gone When he met me And I realize the joke is on me I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been Now I`m lying on the cold hard ground Category:Hollytuft